Flames of a Family
by Anime80
Summary: They may not be blood related, but they're an unbreakable family. Crossover with KHR, Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, Black Rock Shooter and Code: Breaker.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fanfic. It's more like an experiment than anything else. If it's good enough then I'll make more. Well let's start this now.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but the plot

**Warning: **Possible ooc

Chapter 1: Family

"Nii-san, if you don't get up then we'll be late." A boy with black hair said.

"Mm~~~~ Five more minutes~~" That was another boy who pulled his blanket past his head.

"No. Now." The first one said as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off.

"Mm~~ Why can't you just walk or something?" The second one said as he got up.

"Because _you_ are the one who said you wanted to drop us off and pick us up every first day of school." The first one said.

"You're mean, you know that, Rei." The second one said. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Tell the others to be ready."

"We're all ready. We were just waiting for you." Rei said as he walked out of the room.

"Man, what's his problem? He can't just smile or something?"

* * *

"Now remember, don't get into fights." The black haired guy, Rin, said from he driver's seat. He looked in the mirror to the back at a boy with pink hair and a scarf around his neck.

"I know, I know! You always tell me this!" The boy said.

"I'm not just talking to you, Natsu." Rin said.

"Yes you are! Tsuna and Mato are too good to get in fights and no one bothers to try and get in fights with Rei!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So you admit that you're not good in school and are weak enough for people to pick fights with you?" Rin said with a smirk.

"No!"

"Just calm down, Natsu-nii." The brunet on the other window said. He then turned to the driver. "And please stop antagonizing him, aniki."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. For now." He muttered the last part. "But I'm serious, Natsu. Last year you got in to many fights and almost burned the school down. You got lucky you didn't get kicked out."

"Why do you always bring that up?" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Just _try _not to get into fights, for me?" Rin said as he parked in front of the school. Natsu and Rei got out and walked over to the driver window. "Please just try."

"Fine. I'll _try _not to get into fights." Natsu muttered. He felt a hand go on his head and ruffle his hair.

"Thanks, Natsu." He then turned to the other boy. "Remember to take care of your brother."

"I know." Was all he got.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rin said with a sigh. The teen let a small smile grace his lips.

"Bye, Tsuna! Bye, nii-chan!" Natsu said before leaving.

"Bye, Natsu-nii! Bye, Rei-nii!" Tsuna said, waving back.

"See you, Tsuna, nii-san." The last one said as he left.

* * *

"So I'll pick you guys up after school." Rin said as Tsuna got out with the last person in the truck.

"I can't believe none of you woke me up when we dropped Natsu-nii and Rei-nii off." The girl said with a pout.

"Sorry, Mato. You looked to peaceful to wake up." Rin said.

"It's fine, but that means you have to buy us ice-cream after school, Rin-nii." She said, making him sigh.

"Fine. Now you two should get going before you're late." Mato walked up to him and gave him a hug while Tsuna just said bye. 'Man they're something else.' He thought. He then got a smile on his face. 'But I would prefer them to be like this.'

* * *

"Man I hate math." Natsu said as he was hanging around a sakura tree with his friends.

"Maybe if you actually did your work, then you wouldn't hate it so much." His blond friend, Lucy said.

"Hm. It's not like he'd get anything they say in the first place." They other friend, Gray said.

"What was that, stripper!?" Natsu said as he jumped to his feet.

"You heard me, pinky!" Gray yelled as he too jumped up.

"Urg! Damnit! No! I'm not going to fight with you!" Natsu quickly yelled, remembering his promise. Everyone around them gasped at this. "All of you shut up!" He said before sitting back down next to Lucy.

"You not starting a fight with _Gray_? What's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on his forehead. He just swatted it away.

"No. I made a promise to my nii-chan that I would try and not get in fights." Natsu said as he continued to eat.

"You really do care about your nii-chan if you won't even fight with Gray." Lucy said with a smile.

"Yup. I care about all of my family. If it wasn't for them then I don't know what would have happened to me." Natsu said with a smile of his own.

"Hm. That doesn't sound like the Natsu I know." Gray said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Don't start a fight."

"Huh? Rei? Do you need something?" Natsu asked.

"I just came to remind you not to start a fight." He said as he started looking around.

"Yeah right. You're here to meet someone." Natsu said with a grin. "So is it one of your fangirls?"

"I can't believe that Natsu and Ogami-senpai are brothers, even if not blood related." Lucy said as she and Gray watched Natsu talking to the older one.

"I know. It's freaky to see this guy even being around Natsu. They have completely different personalities." Gray said.

"Ogami!" They all turned to see two people walk up to them.

"So Ogami-senpai was waiting for Sakurakouji-senpai and Fujiwara-senpai." Lucy said as the two got to them.

"Having a family skirmish here?" The blond guy said with a grin.

"Shut up, Toki." Ogami said, turning to the blond. After that it ended up with the two arguing and somehow Natsu and Gray insulting each other.

"Wow. That was quick." Lucy said with a sweat-drop.

"You're Heartfilia-san right?" Sakurakouji asked, looking down at the blond.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. You can just call me Lucy though." They both heard loud yells. "Do you think we should stop them?"

"Even if we did, they would just start arguing again." The black haired girl said, sitting down.

"Guess you're right." Lucy said with a sigh. The two girls ended up talking and getting to know each other.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna. Do you guys want to come to my house today?" A raven haired teen said, looking at the brunet and their third friend.

"Why would tenth (1) want to go to your house, baseball idiot?" Their third friend said.

"Gokudera-kun, please be nice." Tsuna said. He then turned to the other boy. "Sorry, Yamamoto. My aniki is picking me up today. Maybe another day?"

"Sure! I get that you and your family are close. I wouldn't want to stop you." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Tsuna-nii!" The brunet felt a weight on his back and already knew who it was.

"Hey, Mato." He said as the girl's friends walked up to them.

"Piggyback ride!" She exclaimed. Tsuna just sighed and let her fully on his back.

"Mato, don't you think you're being childish?" Her friend, Yomi, asked.

"It's fine. I'm use to it by now. Besides, it make my imouto happy so I don't mind." Tsuna said as they all continued to walk.

"Haha! Tsuna really cares about his family, ne?" Yamamoto said.

"Yup! And we care for him!" Mato said with a smile.

"Man! I wish I could get a piggyback ride!" Another friend, Yuu, said.

"Hop on!" Yamamoto said as he bent down. She happily jumped on.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Yuu said. "Hey, Mato! Wanna race?"

"Sure! Can we?" She asked, looking at Tsuna.

"I guess, but we already knows who's going to win." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"So! That doesn't matter! Besides, I think you can win, Tsuna-nii!" Mato said as she and Tsuna got next to Yamamoto and Yuu. "Ready!"

"Set!"

"Go!" The two males ran off with the other three just standing there and sighing.

"Those two are lucky! I wanted a piggyback ride too!" Kagari said, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Maybe next time, Yamamoto-senpai can give you one." Yomi said.

"Tsk. That idiot probably would." Gokudera said as the three started walking towards the front gate.

* * *

"So how was your day, guys?" Rin asked, looking at the teen next to him and the three in the back.

"It was great! Me, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu are all in the same class!" Mato exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, nii-chan! I didn't get in a fight just like a promised!" Natsu said.

"Really?" He asked, looking at Ogami. He just nodded his head.

"Speaking of promises! You owe us ice-cream!" Mato said.

'Damn! I thought she would have forgotten.' Rin thought with a sigh. "Fine. When we get home you guys get ready and we'll leave. Okay?"

"Hai!"

'Even with how crazy this family is, I still wouldn't want it any other way.' Rin thought with a smile as he saw all of them.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**(1) - You guys think of a reason as to why he still calls him that.**

**Okay, so I have no clue on how this is going to go until I know that I'm going to make more. This chapter was short because I still need to know if I'm going to make more. If I do then the chapters will be longer. This whole idea came to me when I was mashing some pictures of Tsuna, BRS and Rin. It ended up with me adding Natsu and Ogami. It _then _turned into me writing family related stuff on the picture, I have an app for that. ****One question. Should I put all the powers in here?** Now I'm done with that, so, until whenever, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic sucks, but I'll try and continue for those few that actually like it. Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but plot...even if there is none.**

**Chapter 2: **Homework

"Nii-chan! We're home!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Ogami walked through the door.

"Welcome home you two." Rin said from the couch. Natsu was about to go upstairs, but was stopped. "Natsu, do you have any homework?"

"...No..." The pink haired boy was looking everywhere, except at Rin that is. Ogami just sighed and walked to the kitchen table.

"Are you lying?" Rin asked as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"...No..." Natsu started to sweat under the intense stare he was getting. After a few seconds he cracked. "But I suck at math and history is just boring~~" He complained as he dragged himself to the table.

"That's why you ask for help." Rin said, following behind him.

"Guys, we're home!" Mato exclaimed as she came in with Tsuna.

"Welcome back." Rin said. Ogami grunted and Natsu was too frustrated to answer. "Do you have homework?"

"Hai." The two walked over and sat down at the table.

"See. Why can't you be honest about this stuff?" Rin asked, looking at Natsu. He just muttered something under his breath. Rin just sighed and watched them all do their work. He saw that Tsuna and Mato looked fine, but Ogami looked confused. "Need help?" He got a nod. "Let me see." He took the paper and looked at the question. He also got a confused look. "I...don't get it."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense."

"Can we see?" Mato asked. Rin put the paper on the table and pointed to the question. "...What the heck is this?"

"Are those...even words?" Tsuna asked.

"Why do they even have a question like that?" Natsu asked. "Let's just look online for the answer." He said as he pulled out his phone.

"No, Natsu. That would be cheating. Let's look through your notes." He said, looking from Natsu to Ogami.

"Okay." He pulled out his binder and they looked through the papers. "...Maybe we should go with Natsu's idea."

"NO! We can figure this out ourselves!" Rin said with determination in his eyes.

* * *

****

"Forget it! I can't figure this out!" Rin sighed as he sat on one of the chairs. "This question is crazy. We couldn't even find it online."

"I got it!" They all turned to Tsuna. "Why don't you just call someone from your class and see of they have the answer?"

"Yeah. Just do that, Rei. This question is pissing me off." Rin said. Doing as he was told, Ogami got his phone out and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Sakurakouji-san."

_"Ogami? Hi! Do you need something!"_

"Yes. Do you know the answer to number 10 on the worksheet we got?"

_"Huh? Number 10? We didn't have to do that one. Remember, Yuuki-kun photocopied it wrong." _Ogami just gave a blank stare at nothing. _"Ogami?"_

"Thank you for reminding me. Bye."

_"Bye!" _With that the two hung up.

"So? Wha'd she say?" Mato sked. Ogami just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We didn't have to do that problem. Yuuki copied it wrong." He said, waiting for them to explode. "Are you gu-"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rin and Natsu yelled as mayo and Tsuna just sighed in irritation.

"Next time we don't get a question of your homework we are going to call your friend!" Rin exclaimed. He then sighed and shook his head. "Did the rest of you finish your homework?" Mato and Tsuna nodded while Natsu slowly nodded. "Finish your homework, Natsu."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. Sorry that it's short again, but I'll _try _to make other ones longer. Well that all I have to say. Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATTENTION! _****I would like to make it clear that this story has absolutely no plot whatsoever. I just made this out of boredom. I'm sorry if you thought there was a plot. *bows* It's just suppose to be little stuff like a family. Again, I'm sorry. But anyways, I hope you still enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**Chapter 3:** Trouble

"This sucks. We shouldn't be here." Natsu muttered as he and Rei sat in a room with another man behind a desk. Both teens were covered in bruises and Natsu had a black eye.

"Please be quiet, Dragneel." The man said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The person was shown to be Rin. "Ah. Okumura-san, welcome. Please, take a seat." The man said.

"What's going on? I got a call saying that Natsu and Rei got in trouble." Rin said, looking at the two.

"Yes, these two got in a fight and almost sent ten boys to the hospital. We have been nice before, but this time there will be severe consequences. These two are both suspended for a week." Rin was shocked at what he heard.

"I see. Fine. I understand sir." Rin said as he got up. "Come on you two." The two got up and followed him out.

* * *

"...Nii-chan, I can explain." Natsu said as the three drove home.

"Wait until we get home." Rin said.

"But-"

"Natsu, stop it." Rei said, knowing that it looked bad already.

'This sucks. It wasn't even our fault. Those idiots shouldn't have said that. Hell, they shouldn't even have sake on school grounds in the first damn place!' Natsu thought in irritation as he looked out the window. 'Then that idiot had to get involved and get in trouble too.'

**LINE BREAK**

"Explain." Rin said as he sat on a chair while Natsu and Rei sat on the couch. Tsuna and Mato were watching from the stairs with worried looks.

"I was just walking to my class with Lucy and a Gray when these guys walked up to us and started bugging us. We tried to ignore them, but they just followed us. Me and Gray told them to leave us alone. Then we saw they had some sake bottles and could tell that they were drunk. Gray told them that if they didn't stop that we would beat them. He was lying thought, because he knows about my promise. We just wanted to scare them. Then these idiots started talking crap about the rest of you and that's when I punched one in the face. More of them showed up and me and gray got seperated. I was out numbered and that's when Rei came in." The attention was now on the other boy.

"I saw that Natsu was fighting and went to stop it, but I headed them talking crap about you and Natsu so I ended up in the fight too." Rei said. Rin just looked at them then sighed. He extended his hand out.

"Give me your phones and you're both grounded for a week." Rin said.

"What!? But it wasn't even our fault!" Natsu yelled. "At least let me take the blame! I'm the one who got into the fight in the first place! Rei just came in to stop it!"

"Yeah, but he also continued the fight. He's also at fault here." Rin said as he took their phones. "Now get ready, dinner's going to be ready in a little bit." He left and went inside the kitchen.

'What's his problem? Rei was hardly involved.' Natsu thought as he walked upstairs.

* * *

"Oi, get up."

Mmmmm~~~"

"Natsu, get up." Rin said as he shook the sleeping teen. "Come on. You and Rei have to help me." Natsu slowly opened his eyes. The pink haired boy just got up and went passed Rin without a word. "Oi-"

"What? I'm going to take a shower." Natsu said coldly.

'He's still mad. Great.' Rin thought as he left the room. He walked out of the room and saw that Tsuna and Mato quickly went into the brunet's room. "What are those two up too?" He walked down the hall and got to the room. "What are you two doing?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Rin-nii!?" The older one saw that they were sweating and trying to cover something up.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Nothi~~~~ng..." They both said, not looking at him. He just sighed and turned around.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this." He said before leaving.

"Phew. That was close. We almost got caught." Tsuna said as they moved the blanket.

"We need to finish this today. Let's hurry." Mato said.

* * *

"So what do we need to help you with?" Rei asked as he and Natsu stood outside and in front of Rin.

"You need to help me paint the fence." The two just gave confused looks. "So pick a color and start painting." He said as he picked got a bucket of blue paint and a brush.

'What the...?' Was all the other two thought. They just shrugged and got buckets filled with paint. Natsu got one with red while Rei got one with black.

"So is this all we have to help you with?" Rei asked.

"No. After this I was thinking about moving some stuff in the house around then I need to go visit Shiemi for some stuff, and lastly, I was thinking about making a little bonfire back here." Rin said with a tone that made it sound serious, but was smirking. The other two were just shocked.

'That little...' They thought with their own grin and smile.

"Well I guess we do need to learn our lesson for causing trouble." Natsu said as he started painting.

* * *

"No, move it there!" Mato said as they were all in the living room and moving furniture around. While they were painting the fence, Tsuna and Mato came out and ended up helping. Mato painted one fence purple while Tsuna painted another one orange. There was blobs of blue on each fence and they all ended up started a small paint war.

"Here?" Rei asked as he and Rin set the couch down in the middle of the room.

"Yup! Perfect!" She said.

"So now we're done with that. We got all of your guys' rooms done with, the living room is now done and so is the dining room. Man that was a lot of work." Rin said as he swiped sweat from his forehead. "Let's take a break and on a little bit we'll head over to Shiemi's." He said as he relaxed on the chair that was right next to the door. Rei was sitting in the middle of the couch with Mato and Tsuna having their legs on his lap and their heads hanging from the arm rests. Natsu was laying on the floor.

"We haven't seen Shiemi-san in a while." Tsuna said as he lifted his head.

"What do we need to go for?" Natsu asked.

"Because Rin-nii wants to see his girlfriend." Mato said as they all snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Rin said with a small blush.

"Your red face says otherwise, nii-san." Rei said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Get ready. We're gonna leave in a little bit."

* * *

"Shiemi! You here!?" Rin called out as he and the others entered a small little herb shop.

"Yo! Haven't seen ya in a while!" Rin got a shiver down his spine as a girl with red and yellow hair came up to the counter. "How ya been, Rin?"

"H-hello, Shura. I've b-been good." Rin said as he was shaking a little bit. 'Why is she here!?'

"Hi Shura-san!" The others called out.

"Heya gakis. Rin been treatin' ya good?" She asked.

"He took mine and Rei's phones for getting in a fight and we're grounded." Natsu said.

"A fight?" Natsu nodded his head. "Did ya win?"

"Hell yeah!" The woman just laughed.

"Then I don't see why he did that. What's yer problem?" She asked, looking at the older male.

"Shut up! Where's Shiemi?" Rin asked as Natsu went to look around.

"She went out. What do ya need?" She asked. "I'm watchin' the store for a while."

"I came here to pick something up. She said she would have it ready when I got here." Rin said.

"Oh. She did leave somethin' for ya. Lemme go get it." The older woman left and came back with a box. "Here ya go. She left his for ya."

"Thanks. Do you want me to just give you the money?" Rin asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Nah. She left a note that said it was just a favor so ya don't need to pay." Shura said.

"Oh. Well tell her thanks."

"Sure."

"Come on guys, we're going. Bye, Shura. I'll see you later." Rin said as he left.

"Bye Shura-san!" The rest of them called back as they left.

"See ya guys!"

* * *

"Okay, let's start this." Ron said as he set fire to the pile of firewood.

"I got the marshmallows!" Tsuna said as he ran out with a bag of marshmallows.

"I got the crackers!" Mato said as he came out with three boxes of crackers.

"I have the chocolate!" Natsu said, coming out with chocolate bars.

"I have the sticks." Rei said with five sticks in his hand.

"Right. Now we're all set. Let's start." Rin said as he put a marshmallow on his stick.

"So good~~" Mato said with her mouth full of chocolate, cracker and marshmallow.

"It sucks that we didn't get to see Shiemi-san, but I'm glad we got to see Shura-san again." Tsuna said as he ate his own dessert.

"At least she was happy that we won the fight." Natsu said as he ate.

"You shouldn't have been in a fight in the first place." Rin said.

"I already told you that they were talking crap about you guys!" Natsu exclaimed, standing up.

"You should have just walked away. If they were saying bad stuff about us then you should have ignored them." Rin said, trying not to yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You always say to stand up for our family and when we do we get in trouble! Forget this! I'm out of here!" Natsu said as he walked in the house and to the front door.

"Natsu-nii, wait!" Mato said as she got up to follow him. He opened the door then slammed it shut. "...Natsu-nii..."

"Nii-san, he has a point. You are always saying to defend our family." Rei said as Mato came back and sat down next to Tsuna. Rin just sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back. I need to talk with him." He said as he left the house.

* * *

"Stupid Rin. He's just like them. He just wants to make sure I don't cause trouble for himself and others. He doesn't care about me." Natsu said as he sat on a swing at a park. He let out a bitter chuckled and looked at the ground. "Of course I'm always the bad kid. Tsuna, Mato and Rei are always behaved and always get good grades. I'm just the outcast of them."

"Is that what you think?" He looked up to see Rin.

"What do you want? Am I going to get in trouble again?" He asked bitterly. He got a bonk on the head from Rin. The older male just got on the swing and stood on it. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For being stupid. After how long we've all been together and all we've done for each other do you really think you're like that?" Rin asked, not looking at Natsu. "You're not an outcast. You have people who believe in you. You have friends and you have a family."

"How can you even call us a family! None of us are even related and there's not a mom or dad..." Natsu said. "We were all abandoned because our parent didn't care about us in the first damn place!"

"Even if that's true, I still thought and think that you're all great. I wouldn't ask for anything better than the bond we share as a family. We don't need blood ties to be a family. We just need each other." Rin said with a soft look on his face.

"That still doesn't mean the scars we have will heal. Thanks to those..._people _we dared to call parents we all have mental scars and...physical ones..." Natsu said as he put a hand on the right side of his neck.

"They may not heal, but you have people who can help you get through it. Even if we fight, or if you get in a fight, we'll still be here for you. After all, we're a family." He said as he got off the swing and stood in front of Natsu. "Look, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked as he extended his arm out.

"...I guess." Natsu said as he took the hand and stood up. "I'm sorry I said all that and got in that stupid fight."

"It's fine. I get why you were mad. Just try to think before to talk like that again, please?"

"Fine. I'll _try_ to think it over." Natsu said.

"Good." Rin said as he ruffled the other's head. "If you want, I can do what I did when you were little."

"No! That's so embarrassing! And I'm _not _a little kid anymore!" Natsu said with a blush.

"You sure do act like one. Now come here." Rin said as he walked closer.

"No! Get away from me!" Natsu yelled as he backed up.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better." Rin said. Natsu just objected and continued to back up. Finally having enough of this, Rin took a quick step and got Natsu's arm. He grabbed the side of his scarf and pulled it down a little to show a scar on the pink haired boy's neck. He lowered his head and gave the scar a little kiss, making Natsu's face turn crimson. "There. Now don't you feel better?"

"...Yeah. A little." Natsu mumbled as he pulled his scarf back up.

"Good. Now let's get back to the house. There's no way we can finished all that stuff without you." Rin said.

* * *

"Natsu-nii!" Mato and Tsuna said as Rin and Natsu went to the backyard.

"Hey guys. Sorry about leaving like that. I won't do it again." Natsu said with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine. Let's just get back to eating." Rin said, picking up his stick.

"Wait! Me and Tsuna-nii made something for all of us!" Mato said as she and Tsuna pulled out little brackets in different colors. "We made one for Rin-nii, Natsu-nii, Rei-nii and Tsuna-nii and I already have ours." She said as the two handed them out. Rin's was blue, Rei's was black, Natsu's was red, Tsuna's was orange and Mato's was purple. Each of them had their names on it with a little symbol on them.

"So how do you like them?" Tsuna asked.

"They're great guys! Thanks!" Rin said as Rei nodded and Natsu gave his thanks.

"We're glad you like them!" The two youngest ones said.

"Now let's get to filling our bellies!" Natsu said as he stuffed his face.

'No one wants them? That's crazy. The people that didn't want them have no clue on what they missed out on. Now there are a lot of people who want them.' Rin said as he watched the others with a smile.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**There's chapter 3. Hope ya enjoyed. I'm sorry if the scene with Rin and Natsu sucked, but I suck at dealing with people's feelings. Also, if you're wondering about the color choices then here, let me clarify. Rin because of his blue flames, Rei because of the seven flames of his, Natsu because it's fire, Tsuna because his sky flames and Mato because since Rin has blue I gave her purple for Insane Black Rock Shooter. Well that's all. Until whenever bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here ya go. Yet another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Can I stop this now? We all know I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4: **Boredom

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm bored~~~" Mato said. They were all thinking the same thing. She was laying upside down on the couch.

"We have no homework..." Tsuna said. He was on one of the armchairs with his head and legs hanging from either end.

"We beat all our games..." Natsu said. He was just laying on the ground.

"We've watched all the movies we have..." Rei said. He sat upright next to Mato.

"We could go to the park." Rin suggested.

"We don't want to go that far." Natsu said.

"We could get some sleep." Tsuna said.

"We're not tired." Rei said.

"We could cook something." Mato said.

"No." They all said.

"There has to be _something _for us to do." Rin said with a groan.

"Maybe...We could throw a party!" Natsu said.

"You know...That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Rin agreed. "Alright! Let's kill our boredom with a party!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

"Yeah!" The rest exclaimed, throwing their fists in the air.

"Okay. Me and Rei will go get the supplies and you guys invite people over. Also, try and clean up a little." Rin said as he grabbed his keys and left with Rei.

"Let's start inviting!" Mato exclaimed as they all pulled out their phones.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And this is what I came up with when I'm stuck in a classroom for ****_two damn hours. _****Sorry it's really short, but the sooner I got this one over with the sooner we get to the party. Now, I have a question for all of you. What pairings do you want to see? Honestly, it can be ****_any _****pairing you want. Until next time, bye bye!**


End file.
